Toile Sucrée
by ellisine
Summary: [MUCC] Un ridicule OS sortit tout droit de mon esprit dérangé... Tatsurô et Yukke sur MSN, un soir d'orage, ça donne quelquechose de parfaitement inutile, mais peutêtre un peu drôle... En tout cas j'espère ! Si vous avez du temps à perdre...


**Disclamer :** MUCC ne m'appartient pas. MSN non plus. L'idée de la conversation à déjà été reprise 100 fois… bref, presque rien n'est à moi ici XD  
**Pairing :** Peut-on vraiment dire qu'il y ai un pairing ? En tous cas les deux personnages mis en scène sont Tatsurô et Yukke, pour changer…  
**Raiting :** G  
**Note :** Ce OS est vraiment d'une inutilité déconcertante XD J'ai écris ça en une soirée (enfin ça fait quand même bien 3heures que je suis dessus maintenant…) alors que j'ai abusé de photo de MUCC… Ajoutez une envie d'écrire à tous ça, et vous obtenez ce… truc XD J'espère que ça vous fera rire un peu… enjoy ;)

**°Oo Toile sucrée oO°**

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Tatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
hum ?

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Y'a eu un gros coup de tonnerre, ça m'a fait sursauter, j'aime paaaaaaas l'orage j'ai peuuuuuuuuuur !

_- - -White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Yukke… tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge ?

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
M'en fou j'ai peuuuuuuuuuur ! T.T Tu crois que je fais exprès ? ç.ç C'est moi la victime !

_- - - White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Oui, l'orage s'en prend juste à toi c'est sûr. Il s'est dit « tiens, j'irais bien emmerder Yukke, me poser juste au-dessus de son immeuble et gronder pour le faire sursauter ! »

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Nia nia nia… Xp N'empêche que de la fenêtre de mon salon, la mer est bien flippante…

_- - - White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Kyaaaah, la mer T.T Moi aussi je veux un appart avec vue sur la mer T.T

- - - _Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
héhé ! Viens habiter chez moi ? XD

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Heu, non merci, très peu pour moi. T'avoir sur le dos toute la journée ça me suffit déjà. En plus tu viens me faire chier le soir sur MSN… J'imagine l'horreur si j'avais le son et l'image en simultané…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
… °gloups° encore un éclair ç.ç

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
(c'est moi ou il se contrebalance de ce que je viens de dire ?)

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Sauve moi T.T

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi, y'a de l'orage, y'a de l'orage ! Chui pas miss météo !

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Je peux venir chez toi ?

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Non.

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
S'il te plait !

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Non.

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Tatsuuuuuuu !

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Il fait le même temps chez moi imbécile ! C'est pas en descendant trois rues que tu vas fuir l'orage !

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Oui mais… en fait non, je veux pas sortir par ce temps, la foudre me tomberait dessus.

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
C'est vrai que t'es tellement grand…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Méééééé ! T'es tellement froid avec moi ç.ç

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Oui, bah on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui viens te faire parasiter par un môme qui a peur de l'orage, alors que t'essayes d'écrire un truc potable depuis 22h30 !

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
(bah, ça fait que 3h15…) pardon, je savais pas…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Ouvre les yeux, c'est écrit dans mon pseudo.

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, __**et alors**__ ! °envie d'un peu de vacances° dit :_  
Ok, ok, j'te fous la paix et je vais mourir de peur tout seul sous ma couette...

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Bonne initiative.

_**Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles, et alors ! °envie d'un peu de vacances°**_** a modifié son nom en **_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_

**°Oo**_ 20 minutes plus tard…_**oO°**

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Yukke…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Aller, je sais que t'es là…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Tu fais chier, j'arrive encore moins à me concentrer maintenant que t'es parti !

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Oh ! C'est mignon ça, ça veut dire que je suis ta muse :3

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
… ça veut dire que tu m'as fait penser à autre chose et que maintenant je suis incapable de retourner à ma chanson. Voilà.

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Ca veut dire que tu fais plus rien d'autre que me parler sur MSN ?  Tu m'écoutes ? 

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
… (comment peut-on être aussi optimiste ?)

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
(je crois qu'il faut être profondément idiot)

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Non, je ne fais rien d'autre… Mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Pwaaa ! Il est encore tôt !

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est que 2h08 du mat'… (plutôt mourir que de passer la soirée seul avec toi sur msn Xp)

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Quoi ?

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Tu veux jouer à la guerre des points de suspension c'est ça ? ê.e

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Oui non mais là t'as pris trop d'avance ! é.è

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Tu triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiches ! T.T

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
… je triche pas. Je boude.

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
°.° bah mince alors °.° Pourquoi tu boudes ? é.è

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…fais pas l'innocent…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Mé, mé… je suis si méchant que ça ?

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
…gomen… je voulais pas.

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Pourquoi je te pardonnerais d'abord ?

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Je sais pas… parce que je suis beau et parce que tu m'aimes ?

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Dans tes rêves.

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
… JE SAIS !

**Vous avez invité **_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_** à démarrer la webcam. Veuillez attendre la réponse ou ****annuler**** (Alt.+Q) l'invitation.**

**Vous avez invité **_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_** à démarrer la webcam. Veuillez attendre la réponse ou ****annuler**** (Alt.+Q) l'invitation.**

_**White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir !**_** est maintenant De retour dans une minute.**

_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_** a accepté votre invitation à démarrer la webcam.**  
_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_** a accepté votre invitation à démarrer la webcam.**

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Re ! Tu me vois ?

_**White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir !**_** est maintenant En ligne.**

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Wui

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Tu vois ce que j'ai dans les mains ?

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Une cuillère ?

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Ouaip. Et… ?

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
OMG ! Un pot de Häagen dazs caramel ? °.°

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Exactement !

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec ça ? T.T Tu me nargues et je devrais te pardonner ? T.T Puisque c'est comme ça je vais chercher ma glace à moi T.T (flemme de changer de statut)

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Kami-sama, ce que c'est bon ces machins !

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Je te le fais pas dire ! °brandit son pot à la vanille° Pas très bon pour la ligne m'enfin…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Moi j'ai pas à m'en faire… par contre toi…

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent° dit :_  
Beuh ! J'ai aucun problème de poids d'abord…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
°parle pas la bouche pleine°

_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides qui tremble sous la couette °absent°**_** a modifié son nom en **_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées…  
**_**  
**_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Je changerais bien de coupe de cheveux…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
? °enchaîne cuillères sur cuillères°

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Un truc court, qu'on voit mon front… et puis j'en ai marre de cette frange à la con… et de cette couleur… j'veux une crête rouge, voilà.

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
°syncope° (1)

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
En plus, y'a des rumeurs sur le net qui courent comme quoi j'aurais pas de sourcils… c'est horrible ! T.T

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Yukke, tu vas pas faire ça ? °.°

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Pourquoi pas ?

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
De toute façon, le staff te laisserait pas faire.

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Raaaa mais merde, pourquoi j'ai même pas le droit de changer de coupe de cheveux comme je veux !? è.é

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Parce que c'est ton image dans le groupe, je veux dire, Yukke c'est le bol de nouilles sur la tête, c'est comme ça ! Même moi je t'imagine pas autrement !

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
J'en ai marre, moi ! Des étiquettes qu'on nous colle, qu'on nous dicte tout ce qu'on doit faire, dire… j'en peux plus, tu comprends ! Comment tu fais, toi, pour chanter la liberté alors qu'on n'en voit même plus la couleur ! Je peux même pas sortir dans la rue et faire les magasins tranquille sans être attaqué par une horde de fans hystériques qui me reconnaissent comment ? A mes cheveux justement ! Ras le bol ! (2)

**Vous avez arrêté d'afficher la webcam avec **_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées…  
Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées…**_** a arrêté l'affichage de votre webcam.**  
_**  
Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées…**_** est maintenant Hors ligne.**

…………………………………………………………….

Tatsurô resta un moment figé devant l'écran, le pot de glace coincé entre ses deux genoux, la cuillère dépassant de la bouche. S'il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à une colère du blond.  
Mi-surpris et mi-frustré de la déconnexion soudaine de Yukke, il ne bougea pas de son siège, tapant machinalement dans sa glace au caramel. Puis, 5 minutes plus tard…

………………………………………………………………….

_Tududu !_

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Re

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Désolé, ça a disjoncté T.T

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Ah, c'était donc ça !

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
… c'est pour ça que j'aime pas l'orage T.T ça prévient pas quand ça va sauter…

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
'xcuse, je vais chercher la serpillière.

_- - - Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées… dit :_  
Pourquoi donc ?

_**Je suis un bol de nouilles froides périmées…**_** a modifié son nom en **_**Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie.**_

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Parce que j'ai fait tomber mon pot de glace quand tu t'es reconnecté…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
°.° Tu vas quand même pas passer la serpillière et tout jeter dans l'évier ? °.°

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre… ?

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
Que tu la manges :o

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Non mais ça va pas, t'es pas bien toi ! XD

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
C'est bien du carrelage chez toi ?

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Ouais…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
Je peux venir te faire le ménage mieux que ta vieille serpillière trouée si t'es d'accord ! Même maintenant tout de suite et gratuitement !

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
Tu vas quand même pas manger ce qui est tombé par terre imbécile…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
De la glace Häagen Dazs, qu'elle soit dans un pot ou étalée sur du carrelage, ça reste de la glace Häagen dazs. Je peux venir s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! (et puis j'ai peur que ça re-disjoncte T.T)

- - - _White corbel - le ciel est froid… - pétage de câble, j'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne correcte ce soir ! dit :_  
…ok…

_- - - Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie dit :_  
Merci !

_**Je vis la tête dans un bol de nouilles dont le seul avantage est de faire parapluie**_** est maintenant Hors ligne.**

………………………………………………………………………………….

S'en suivit de nombreuses paroles et de nombreux coups sur la tête, ainsi que de délicieuses minutes pour Yukke à lêcher le sol, toutes aussi délicieuses pour Tatsurô, satisfait du spectacle. L'histoire ne dit pas si c'est ce soir là que le bassiste composa _Ame no Orchestra_, ni ce qu'il se passa quand ce fut au tour de l'immeuble du chanteur de disjoncter… Une seule chose est sûre, c'est que les deux ordinateurs, _eux_, dormirent sur leurs deux enceintes…

**°Oo Fin ! oO°**

(1) http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/2176/39038298109cq8kg6.jpg  
(2) Pardon mais c'est trop bon XD

Voilà, j'arrête ici mes bêtises ! (il est tout de même 1h15 du matin maintenant…) Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai perdu mon temps, je vous ai fait perdre le vôtre ?

Je me demande si la mise en page est assez lisible, parce que rendre une conversation msn sans couleurs pour les pseudos… c'était assez délicat. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'avoue avoir bien rigolé à la relecture (qui doit être assez superflue vue mon état de fatigue avancé), alors j'ai un petit espoir que le rendu soit amusant à souhait.

**J'vous aime, mes lectrices :3**


End file.
